


Stormpilot fluff

by Skywalkerbuns



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Stormpilot - Fandom, starwars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalkerbuns/pseuds/Skywalkerbuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like the title says. This is purely innocent fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormpilot fluff

"Woah" Poe mumbled under his breath. Seeing Finn wearing his jacket was enough to make Poe's heart skip a beat. Poe then jumped up from his spot on the ground next to his x-wing and ran to Finn as fast as he could, BB8 followed behind. Finn started to sprinting towards Poe. The two embraced each other in a hug. "*Beep boop*" BB8 hasn't seen Poe this happy in a long time.Finn started to take his jacket off to give it back to Poe. "no,no keep it suits you" Poe insistes and with that he startes pulling the jacket up on to Finns shoulders. " Hey, let me introduce you to someone very special." "okay" says Finn as a smile escaped from his lips. Poe jolted down the steps to there secret underground base while Finn followed behind. "General Organa, this is Finn"Poe said as if he was showing off a New undiscovered planet. "Ah. Finn I've heard so much about you. Wow you certainly are as handsome as Poe said" Poe shot a quick look to Finn as if he was trying to read his mind. Finn was smiling ear to ear because he finally felt like the "big deal" he always knew he was.Meanwhile Poe stood shyly next to Finn blushing as bright as Mars. "I'll leave you two alone" General Organa then walked off. "Well Finn you hungry?" Poe said with a concerned look on his face. 'Yeah I'm starving" Finn said quietly. " Okay wait for me on the hill" and with that Poe ran off. Finn went to the top of the hill and waited for Poe to return. *Beep boop* " Hey BB8 " *beep beep bop* "Sorry, I still don't speak droid" "I'm back" Poe said as he placed the blanket and basket down the floor. "What's all this?" finn asked. "We are going to have a picnic" Finn and Poe sat down on blanket and ate the sandwiches that Rey so graciously made. *Beep boop boop beep* 'what did he say?" asked Finn. "He said he's gonna go back to the base and power down" Finn and Poe talked for a few hours more about everything really. They both laid down to watch the stars. Poe pointed out all the constellations and planets to Finn. Finn laid his head on Poe's chest and grabbed his hand. Poe was a little startled at first but began rubbing his thumb against Finn's hand.


End file.
